


La primera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ninguno de los dos la había llamada cita, y ninguno de los dos había dejado entender que pusiera serlo, pero ignorarlo no cambiaba la realidad, y no lo hacía menos una ocasión más particular de una simple salida entre amigos.
Relationships: Hamada Takahiro/Shigeoka Daiki





	La primera

**La primera**

“Ese okonomiyaki estaba buenísimo, ¿no pienses Dai-chan? Uno de estos días tenemos que volver todos juntos a comer allí. No sé dónde Akito lo haga encontrado, pero con la pasión que tiene por comer no me sorprende que lo conozca. Tengo que recordar de enviarle un e-mail, más tarde, para decirle que nos ha gustado.” 

Hamada no había quitado de hablar por un momento desde que habían salido del restaurante.

Y había pasado bastante tiempo, considerando que caminando habían casi llegado a la casa del mayor.

Daiki empezaba a preguntarse cuando iba a pararse, y cuando finalmente habría admitido de ser nervioso por esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos la había llamada cita, y ninguno de los dos había dejado entender que pusiera serlo, pero ignorarlo no cambiaba la realidad, y no lo hacía menos una ocasión más particular de una simple salida entre amigos.

El menor entendía como Takahiro se sentía – al fin y al cabo, no había salido con nadie desde Nakata – pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de sentirse impaciente, de querer algo más de esa noche, de desahogar finalmente lo que había escondido por todo ese tiempo.

El afecto en desarrollo por su amigo se había vuelto demasiado rápido en algo que no sabía cómo gestionar, y que nunca había sentido antes, y por eso se sentía nervioso también, aún en manera y por razones diferentes de las de Hamada.

El mayor estaba aún hablando cuando llegaron enfrente al portón de su condominio, y presagiando un final de noche diferente de lo que quería, Shigeoka solo puso toma la iniciativa, antes que fuere demasiado tarde.

Se acercó con un movimiento rápido, poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo en la boca, suavemente, tratando de coger rápido señales por el mayor, para decidir si tuviera que seguir o pararse, teniendo después que enfrentar su derrota.

Pero no fue necesario. Takahiro se sorprendió, pero no eludió los labios del menor; le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura, apretándolo contra sí mismo y pidiéndole de profundizar el beso, deseo que Daiki fue más que feliz de realizar.

El camino hasta el piso del mayor no podía parecer más largo que así, y cuando finalmente hubieron cerrado la puerta volvieron besándose, encontrándose con las manos, buscando la manera más rápida para liberarse de las ropas, como si solo ahora sufrieran los efectos de una tensión acumulada desde demasiado tiempo.

Cuando lo sintió empujar dentro sí mismo Daiki cerró los ojos, rasgando los brazos del mayor y quedándose inmóvil, tratando de gozar de esa sensación lo más posible.

La había esperada por mucho tiempo, y ahora que finalmente sabía lo que significaba sentirse tan cerca de Hamada quería que pusiera seguir así, quería quedarse así para siempre, luchando contra cada instinto de su cuerpo que le quería de empezar a moverse, de darle alivio.

Hamada empujaba rápido dentro de él, tomando la mano alrededor de su erección y tratando de dar un ritmo a sus movimientos, ya presa de la excitación.

Cuando Shigeoka llegó al orgasmo se obligó a quedarse lucido, siguiendo concentrándose en el mayor dentro de sí, no pudiendo evitar de gemir en alta voz cuando Hamada se inclinó hacia él para morder su hombro, marcándolo, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Pensaba que iba a sentirse peor, al final, pero algo en el comportamiento de Hamada, algo en su mirada y en la manera en que le sonrió, le impidió de quedarse triste.

No quería que esa vez fuera la única, y su instinto le decía que no iba a ser así.

“Ahora que lo pienso.” le dijo el mayor tras algunos minutos, con voz casual. “No sé si quiero volver con los otros. ¿Qué piensas?” le preguntó, arqueando el ceño.

Daiki cabeceó y no puso evitar de reír, pero no le respondió. No estaba necesario.

Hamada sabía perfectamente lo que el menor deseaba. Y ahora que Shigeoka sabía lo que Hamada deseaba también, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.


End file.
